My Reflection
by Intense Sweetness
Summary: Estábamos solos en casa; como lo habíamos planeado. Sólo tú y yo. /Advertencia: Lemon


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid ©Yamaha Corporation

* * *

●**My Reflection**●

●Len&Rin●

* * *

Estábamos solos en casa; como lo habíamos planeado. Sólo tú y yo.

Estaba recostada en mi cama, boca abajo con el rostro apoyado en mis brazos, en silencio, esperando por ti.

Escuché tus pasos sigilosos, adentrarse a la habitación; quedos y silenciosos; como delincuente que irrumpe a mitad de la noche en un sitio ajeno, presto a realizar algún mal. Y es que esto estaba mal, lo que estaba a punto de suceder estaba total y completamente mal… pecado mortal.

Sentí tu cuerpo recostarse a mi lado y tu brazo rodear mis hombros. Giré mi rostro hacia ti; tus orbes cristalinos chocaron con los míos, mi reflejo claramente podía verse en ellos; tan similares… tan iguales, uno mismo.

Acaricie tu mejilla con mi mano y te sonreí, cómplice devolviste la sonrisa y acercaste más nuestros cuerpos intensificando aquel cálido abrazo.

—Estás temblando —Dijiste con esa voz graciosa, un tanto grave propia de un hombre, pero infantil por momentos como de un niño.

—Tú también lo estás —Respondí enterrando mis dedos en tu rubio cabello.

—¿Esto está mal?

—Si.

—No deberíamos hacerlo.

—Lo sé.

—Pero te amo.

—Yo también.

—¿Deseas que suceda?

—No hay nada que desee más en este mundo.

Acerqué mi rostro al tuyo y sellé aquella efímera conversación con un tierno, suave, pero a su vez firme beso. Desde ese primer contacto mi cuerpo se estremeció, la sensación latente en mi entrepierna despertó gritando por más.

—¿Estás…?

—Sshhh —Te callé con otro fugaz beso —Sólo deja que pase…

Y de nueva cuenta nuestros temerosos labios chocaron en un beso tímido, tanto como lo fue aquella primera vez entre juegos de niños.

Sentí tu mano rodear mi estrecha cintura y terminar con la poca distancia que quedaba entre nuestros cuerpos. Enredé mis dedos en la profundidad de tu cabello encerrando aún más tus labios con los míos.

La intensidad de aquel beso poco a poco se elevó hasta niveles que jamás antes nos habíamos atrevido a experimentar.

Mordisqueé con frenesí tu labio inferior mientras tú con un ímpetu desconocido succionabas los míos. Tu lengua recorriendo la totalidad de mi boca, acariciando la mía en una deliciosa lucha de caricias.

Por momentos sentía desfallecer, sin saber exactamente la razón; falta de aire… exceso de pasión.

Fuiste tú quien halló el valor para finiquitar aquel besuqueo; pero no con la intención de parar, sino todo lo contrario.

Nuestros hinchados y jadeantes labios pedían más al igual que todo nuestro cuerpo.

Te posaste ahora en mi cuello con leves succiones y discretos mordiscos, bien sabíamos que no podíamos dejar huellas.

Mientras descendías hacia el inicio de mis pechos, te colocaste con cuidado sobre mí, con una de tus manos acariciaste mis piernas, subiendo hasta mis muslos aquel corto vestido rojo que acostumbraba usar en casa. Poco a poco te dejaste caer sobre mí.

Suspiré, sin pensarlo mis ojos se cerraron y un gemido tímido salió de mi boca al sentir tu erección chocar contra mi ya húmeda intimidad. Te moviste sobre mí, frotando nuestros sexos. Aquella fricción intensificó mi deseo. Mi cuerpo temblaba y pedía desesperadamente por más.

De pronto te detuviste, apartándote un poco. Abrí mis ojos con temor, pensando que tal vez te había arrepentido, pero no era así.

Me miraste fijamente por un instante y sonreíste. Bajaste luego tu mirada y te dirigiste hacia donde ya habías posado tus ojos. Con ambas manos deslizaste mi panti por mis piernas mientras las acariciabas, hasta lograr deshacerte de ellas. Tomaste mi vestido también ayudándome a quitármelo por encima de mi cabeza y me miraste.

—Te amo, princesa —Dijiste mientras desabrochabas mi sujetador y lo dejabas caer por algún lado de la habitación.

Yo estaba desnuda, a tu total merced y disposición.

—Y yo a ti.

Por encima de la cabeza te quitaste la camisa, mientras con torpeza yo desabrochaba tu cinturón y desabotonaba tu pantalón.

Una vez desnudos los dos, volviste a colocarte sobre mí. Nuestra piel desnuda se reconoció de inmediato, tan iguales éramos que no podía siquiera distinguirse dónde comenzaba la figura de uno y dónde terminaba la del otro.

Nos miramos a los ojos meciéndonos al compás de nuestra inestable respiración. Me besaste nuevamente, tomando mi rostro con ambas manos con suavidad.

Yo pasé mis manos por tu espalda y me abracé a ella con fuerza. Pude sentir tus labios descender por mi cuello, besa mis hombros y seguir bajando hasta mis pechos. Diste pequeños besos en ellos para luego cual bebé hambriento prenderte de mi pezón derecho y comenzar a succionar. Mi necesidad de ti aumentaba a cada beso, a cada caricia.

Era como si en mi centro faltara algo, como si hubiera un enorme vacío que jamás antes hubiera notado, pero que ahora era simplemente indispensable que fuese completado. Mi cuerpo se retorcía en una mezcla de éxtasis y desesperación bajo el tuyo. Los gritos y gemidos eran ya incontrolables, era ahora, era ya.

Me di cuenta cómo tomaste tu abultada erección con una de tus manos, aproximándola a mi entrada. Fue de lo más exquisito y placentero sentir como poco a poco se adentraba en mí.

—Ah —Un ligero quejido incontenible de mi parte te hizo detenerte.

—Lo siento mucho —Me estrechaste entre tus brazos y besaste mi frente con cariño —Te lastimé…

—Estoy bien, por favor no te detengas.

—¿Estas segura? —Con voz doliente preguntaste.

Sólo afirmé moviendo la cabeza.

Con lentitud y sumo cuidado me penetraste de nuevo, mientras besabas cada parte de mi rostro, intentando hacerme olvidar aquel incómodo, pero soportable dolor, hasta que este desapareció por completo.

Supiste, cuando mi cuerpo se relajó que todo había pasado, pues con mayor fuerza comenzaste a moverte dentro de mí.

Un concierto de gritos, gemidos y jadeos por mi parte inundó la habitación.

Era un ritmo lento, pero firme con el que comenzamos, un remolino de sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas e inimaginables sacudía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, cada poro de mi piel. Pequeños y relampagueantes espasmos se espacian por doquier. Tus manos y tu boca acariciándome toda, los coques de nuestros sexos, fue de pronto que algo tan nuevo como placentero estalló en mi vientre y grité como jamás antes en mi vida… mi primer orgasmo estaba sucediendo, llegando al tiempo que lo hacía el tuyo también.

Diste unas cuantas envestidas más para luego dejar caer tu cálido cuerpo por completo sobre el mío.

—Nada nos separará…

—Ni ellos —Completé la frase.

—Ni nadie. Llegamos juntos a este mundo, somos uno incluso desde nuestra concepción y así hemos de morir mi, princesa, mi Rin.

—Mi reflejo… Mi Len.

* * *

"_Todo lo que escriba será para ti… Don´t forget"_

_By: Intense Sweetness_


End file.
